Mewberty Star and Marco
by AdamFics555
Summary: Star is a normal Mewman girl. Marco is a regular human. But one day, under mysterious circumstances, they are brought together after Star is trapped in her Mewberty state and leaves Mewni in a strange way. Now, they must learn to love each other, and fight off a creepy force tearing them apart in the background. Rated for reasons you'll find out early on.


**This is my first fanfic! I hope you like it! Enjoy! I'll be updating weekly!** **(P.S. Star stays on Mewni instead of going to Earth)**

 _Internal diologe_

Narration/regular diologe

 _ **Chapter 1: The Change**_

 **Star's POV**

My life was normal. I may have been a little privileged while living in a castle, but I was still relatable! I was just another teen breaking the rules, going out to party with a friend, and getting in trouble.

Then, I turned 14 and I got my royal magic wand! Sure I may have destroyed a good portion of the kingdom, but my parents let me stay on Mewni instead of going to...

 _ **SAINT OLGA'S REFORM SCHOOL FOR WAYWORD PRINCESSES!**_

I shiver just thinking about it.

But as normal as I was, everything changed the day I went through Mewberty. The day I became something 'dangerous' as my mom said.

It started out normal. I turned into a giant purple butterfly creature and I had to be put in the dungeon.

You know, normal mewberty stuffs.

But after hours, I didn't change back. Now, usually when a Mewman girl goes through Mewberty, they change back after at least an hour. But for me, I was just flying around my dungeon cell in a lustful trance, looking for boys to...um... nevermind.

"It's been 6 hours" My Mom said. "Something like this hasn't happened since..."

"Eclipsa, I know" Glossyrick, my mentor, said.

"We have to do something. This could be potentially dangerous. Isn't there a spell to fix this?"

"Moon, you've read the spellbook cover to cover (which you only just finished after 10 years yesterday). You, of all people, should know the answer to that question."

"I...I don't want Star to end up like _**her.**_ Are you there's nothing you can do?"

"I mean, there's always execution..."

 **"G** **LOSSYRICK**

"I'm just saying. you don't want Star to end up as another evil queen? Then that's the only way to do it now. The only question is, would you choose your kingdom, or your daughter?"

"My job is to protect and rule this kingdom."

"As a queen, but what about as a mother?"

"For the good of my kingdom, and my daughter, if it's the only option, then execution is my choice."

"Okay Moon. Whatever you say. I'ma go take a nap in your mother's chapter."

Now, the only thought in my head at the time was: _booooooooooooys_ , but i could still hear the conversation in front of me, and I got scared. But I must've just been imagining things, right?

Well, my mom started crying, went outside, and came back in tears with a knight, saying:

"J- ***sniffle*** just g- ***sob*** get it over with."

Now, I'm no genius, but it was pretty obvious if I stayed, it wouldn't end well for me. So, in my fearful, but still somehow lustful state, a purple portal opened right next to me (much to the surprise of my mom and the knight), and I went inside.

It seemed to have been a similar world to mine, but I didn't really notice as I was flying away at full speed near a weird looking building. I turned a corner, and I flew right into a person with unusual clothes. I looked at him, and he was _a cute boooooooooy_. His weird clothes looked like some kind of bright red shirt-robe thing. He got up as I was eyeing him and looked frightened. He almost ran away, but I caught with my purple web and flew somewhere into a nearby forest with him screaming behind me.

 **So, how'd ya guys like the story so far? I'm planning on doing Marco's POV in the next chapter. Now, I have a simple idea for the next chapter, and a more complex idea. The complex idea would alter the story a little bit, but I think it would be interesting. My question to you is, which idea should I choose?**

 **But other than that, that's all! I hoped you liked this. It's a little short, but the next one's will be longer. I promise. Catch ya guys on the flipside!**

 **( _P.s. you can follow me on Instagram @InstaAdam555 or YouTube @AdamVlogs 55555!_ )**


End file.
